


Call Me GAYbe

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Call Me GAYbe [1]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actually they're strangers at this point, And we love embarrassing Pat here, Blackmail material at its finest, But like not sexual humiliation, Entoan's a great friend, Honestly it's been a while since I've written this or read through it so idek anymore, M/M, Pat's too gay to exist, Pre-Relationship, Public Humiliation, Song: Call Me Maybe (Carly Rae Jepsen), Songfic, kind of, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Pat looses a bet and he ends up in a position he never expected to be in....but maybe that's not the worst thing in the world.But Entoan's still the worst friend in the world.
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/PatrckStatic
Series: Call Me GAYbe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695895
Kudos: 2





	Call Me GAYbe

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I'm finally picking back up transferring my works from Wattpad lmao
> 
> Keep in mind these were written years ago and some of these are multi-part works that may never be finished, but I may also pick back up at some point. It just depends on if I ever get in the mood to continue them again.

"Tell me why I have to do this again."

"Because you lost the bet, Patrck."

"Yeah, but why does it have to be _THIS_?"

"Because it was _YOUR_ idea!"

"Well, yeah, bu--"

"Just do it, Pat! How bad could it be?"

"I look ridiculous, Entoan. And why does it have to be _THAT_ song?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR ID--"

"My idea, I know, I know."

"Okay now go! Pick your victim!"

"Don't say it like that!"

"Whatever."

Patrck was then shoved out into the crowded park, immediately gaining attention from bystanders. He was wearing a rainbow tutu with a rainbow afro and rainbow suspenders. The shirt he had on said "I'm gay, DEAL WITH IT!" And he wore knee-high rainbow socks with ballet slippers. He was carrying a boombox which was ready to play Call My Maybe at the push of a button. He silently cursed Entoan as he begrudgingly scanned the crowd.

Pat was not happy about the turn of events that led him here. The whole reason he had this idea was because it was supposed to be _ENTOAN_ in this position, not him. It was irritating.

It didn't take long for Pat's eyes to settle on a cute guy walking a small corgi. The guy looked just as good as any to be the victim and he didn't look like the kind of guy to laugh in his face and call him 'fag' which was a plus.

"Fuck you, Entoan." Pat grumbled to himself, making his way sluggishly over to the guy. The dog yelped happily at the sight of him, the guy not quite noticing him yet.

"Dante, what is it bo-- oh dear lord." The guy stopped in his tracks as he finally noticed Patrck standing there. He covered his mouth with his hand, stifling a laugh that escaped eventually.

"Before you say anything," Pat grumbled desperately, "I lost a bet."

The guy just nodded with an amused smile on his face, waiting for Pat to continue. Bystanders were pointing and laughing rudely. Pat flushed in embarrassment.

Pat set down the boombox, the corgi immediately jumping excitedly at it, and pressed the button, unleashing the wrath that will haunt Pat for years to come.

The song started and Pat started dancing around the guy as enthusiastically as he could to a song as stupid as Call Me Maybe.

"I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way."

Pat felt stupid the longer it went. He knew people were recording him. Hell, he knew _ENTOAN_ was recording him and will probably post it on YouTube on ten different accounts with different edits and with multiple effects to embarrass Pat even more.

Oh well, at least the guy didn't look too embarrassed. He was laughing and smiling but not in a judgmental way.

And then the chorus came and every person in the park joined in, including the guy Pat was dancing around.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU  
AND THIS IS CRAZY  
BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER  
SO CALL ME MAYBE"

Pat was ready to die. Yup, now was the perfect time to just drop dead. He was ready. Bring on the death. He would never live this down, _especially_ with Entoan there.

"IT'S HARD TO LOOK RIGHT  
AT YOU BABY  
BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER  
SO CALL ME MAYBE"

 _HOW LONG IS THIS FUCKING SONG?!_ Pat was convinced Entoan "accidentally" downloaded the ten hour version. That's got to be it.

But eventually, the song DID end and the park erupted in laughter and applause. Even the guy was clapping, he had a look on his face Pat wasn't sure he liked.

"That was quite a show there." He guy commented amused.

"Yeah? Well, I think that I need new friends after this cuz mine apparently are asses." Pat joked but the guy just pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"I think I can help you there." The guy scribbled something down as he spoke.

"Wha--"

"By the way, I think you sang it wrong."

And with that, the guy sent Pat a wink, handed him the paper, and walked away.

_Call Me GAYbe?_   
_(xxx) xxx-xxxx_   
_-Garuku Bluemoon_

Pat smiled down at the paper before heading back to Entoan.

"I told you you wouldn't hate me after this!" Entoan said amused at the look on Pat's face as his eyes stayed glued to the paper. The latter's head shot up as he realized who he was with. He cleared his throat and shoved the paper out of sight of his friend and just sneered at him.

"Shut up. Let's go." Pat huffed, storming off into the opposite direction.

"Whatever, Loverboy!" Entoan chimed in amusement. He just got a certain finger in response.


End file.
